


Vie privée

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [13]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FIFA World Cup 2018, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentions of France nt, Mentions of Psg, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Kylian avait toujours aimé Olivier et Antoine, peut-être qu'eux aussi.





	Vie privée

Vie privée

  
Jeune prodige de Bondy, champion du monde à 19 ans, meilleur jeune joueur de la coupe du monde 2018, transféré pour 180 millions d'euros au PSG, buteur pendant une finale de coupe du monde à moins de 20 ans, égalant le roi Pelé. Kylian Mbappé avait déjà tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir, mais il préférait mettre sa famille et ses amis devant ses propres envies. La seule chose qui lui manquait était l'amour. Enfin, il aimait Olivier et Antoine, même s'il savait qu'Olive et Anto étaient déjà en couple, grâce à Hugo s'il avait tout compris. Rejoindre l'équipe lui avait permis de les rencontrer, gagner la coupe et il avait pu célébrer avec eux et devenir un peu plus intime. Il avait réalisé sa bisexualité quand il avait été transféré au PSG, Alphonse lui avait fait comprendre grâce à Edinson, et il en fut définitivement sûr quand Neymar l'embrassa après une victoire.

  
Kylian ne voulait pas déranger le couple mais alors qu'ils retournaient à Istra, Olivier l'avait embrassé pendant qu'Antoine lui avait caressé le dos tout en posant une main sur la joue de Giroud. Il ne savait pas si son rougissement se voyait, mais il savait que les deux autres hommes pouvaient sentir sa gêne. Olivier le relâcha et lui sourit gentiment.

  
''Tu n'as jamais été doué pour les mensonges, Kylian.'' Olivier lui dit en lui caressant la joue, alors qu'Antoine se plaçait à côté de lui

''Alors, tu veux nous joindre dans cette relation ?'' Antoine lui demanda

''Je... Ouais... J'aimerais beaucoup vous rejoindre...'' Kylian bégaya en baissant la tête par gêne

''Bienvenue, petit !'' Olivier le prit dans ses bras

''Allons dans ma chambre.'' Antoine posa une main sur son fessier, Kylian rougit fort, il allait aimer sa nouvelle vie privée.

  
Fin


End file.
